Asta/Biography
Asta has been an orphan ever since he is left at the doorstep of a church in Hage, alongside Yuno, during his infancy. Since then, he spents most of his childhood in the said church with Yuno and the other orphans.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, page 14 One day, during their trip home from groceries shopping, Asta overhears a couple of villagers coveting the lifestyle of those who live at the Noble region. On this day, Asta learns the discrimination, which the people of the Forsaken region received and reveals his intention to be the Magic Emperor for the first time.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 7, page 6 Sometime later, Asta sees a thug snatches Yuno's necklace and immediately steps in to get his friend's item back. His endeavour is a success, but the young orphan is left with injuries on all over his bodies. Fortunately, the sister of the church is able to heal him with her magic.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, pages 38-41Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, page 16 One day, Asta and Yuno go into the forest of Hage and stand on top of a hill while they face towards the Noble region. Asta then starts talking about their relationship as a family, despite their lack of blood connection. Yuno agrees with Asta and asks him the reason behind the latter's sudden allusion. Asta then makes another promise with Yuno, which they will treat their future comrades as a family just like the way the treat each other.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 14, page 18 Asta and Yuno also practice their magic from time to time with Asta usually tries to breakthrough Yuno's wind magic attacks. Yuno tries to convince Asta to stop as the latter fails every time. Unfortunately, the latter refuses to give up and continues his charge towards Yuno. Finally, at one point, Asta manages to breakthrough Yuno's magic and lands an attack. He then subsequently tells Yuno that his persistence is the source of his success.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 16, pages 12-14 Years later, Asta confesses to the sister whom saved his life, but is quickly rejected. He insists even after she forcefully silenced him. He finally stops his approach when Yuno interrupts him. After many failed attempts to show his skills while Yuno overshadows him, Asta storms away to train on his own.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, pages 7-18 A few days later, a Grimoire Acceptance Ceremony is held in a tower near Hage. Asta fails to receive his grimoire and the tower's master suggests for him to try again next year. Later in the evening, Asta is still left in daze after Yuno also brushed off his declaration of rivalry. In the distance, while he hangs on tree branch, Asta sees that Yuno is in trouble and quickly runs to save him. However, because of his lack of magical power, Asta is cornered by Lebuty whom is armed with a grimoire.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, pages 18-36 Unable to retaliate, Asta submits as his spirit is shaven off by Lebuty. He manages to regain his will to fight, however, after Yuno reveals his respects of Asta during their time as children. Asta then tries to get back on his feet when a grimoire suddenly flies towards Asta and gives him a sword. Using his newfound sword, Asta defeats Lebuty and reinforces his promise with Yuno.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, pages 36-54 Six months later, Asta attends the Magic Knights Entrance Exam, where he meets Yami Sukehiro, Finral Roulakes and Gordon Agrippa for the first time. During the exam, Asta is unable perform the first task given to him, which attracts Sekke Bronzazza whom plans to take Asta's poor performance to his advantage. At the end, during the combat test, Sekke asks Asta to be his partner, which the latter gladly accepts. Sekke then condescendingly reveals his reason behind his decision to have Asta for his partner. Nevertheless, Asta quickly defeats him and reveals his intention to become the Magic Emperor.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 2, pages 3-25 Unfortunately, because of his use of unfamiliar magic, none of the captains wants to recruit him. The captain of the Black Bull then steps in to test Asta's determination. The young orphan manages to impress the said captain as he is offered a place in the squad. He then travels to the squad's headquarters via spatial magic and introduces himself to the other members of the squad.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 3, pages 8-22 One of the members, Magna Swing, decides to give Asta an initiation test to prove his worth for the squad. Asta impresses Magna when he deflects Magna's attack back towards him. Additionally, Magna remains impress of his ability, even when Asta reveals his lack of magical power. The young Knight is then congratulated by the other members before he receives his robe while Vanessa Enoteca brands his headband with the squad's insignia.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, pages 1-19 After the test, while being taken on a tour of the headquarters, Asta meets Noelle Silva whom is the other new member of the squad. He tries to be friendly with her, but the latter completely rejects Asta's good intention as she mentions her royalty status. Afterwards, Magna takes Asta to the latter's personal quarter. The notion of having his own room, deeply excites Asta as he started cleaning every corner of it before he goes to sleep.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, pages 1-8 Later at dawn, Asta finds Noelle while she practices on her own. Suddenly, he witnesses her magical power goes out of control. Yami who quickly arrives at the scene, orders Asta to stop her magic as he throws the young Knight towards Noelle. Asta is able to save him with the use of his anti magic and lands safely on the ground with Finral's assistance. He then begins to praise Noelle's ability while also encourages her to grow stronger.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, pages 9-19 During meal time, Asta asks about the duty of a Magic Knight, which Magna chides him for his ignorance. However, after he heard his squadmates' interpretation of their duty, Asta simply concludes that they are all weird. Later on, Magna reveals to Asta and Noelle that their first mission will be a boar hunting in Sosshi. Asta rejects the mission at first, but quickly accepts it as he is threatened by Yami. The three of them then travel to the village on Magna's broom, because Asta cannot ride one himself and Finral is unable to transport them with his magic. Upon their arrival, they discover that the village is covered in mist, which Magna quickly asks Asta to cut a path for them. The moment the reach the center of the village, they find the villagers are held hostage by a group of mages, led by Heath Grice. Once Magna saves the villagers, Heath launches a second attack, which Asta countered with his sword before he confronts Heath for his actions.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 6, pages 1-19 Asta begins his assault while he tries to uncover Heath's true purpose. Unfortunately, Heath's answers quickly infuriate him and causes Asta to proclaim that he will protect the villagers from him. Heath and his group launch a combination spell that keeps Asta and Magna occupied and unable to protect the villagers. Fortunately, Noelle casts a protection spell that shields all of them from their attacks.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 7, pages 1-17 Asta quickly dashes towards Heath as soon as he sees an opening, but he fails to give an effective damage because of Heath's had dampened Asta's momentum by freezing his standing ground.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 7, pages 18-19Black Clover Manga: Chapter 8, pages 1-2 He then begins to receive a lot of damage from Heath, but still manages to regain his stance. Subsequently, Magna steps out of Noelle's spell and asks Asta to redo their initiation ceremony. Their strategy succeeds, and Asta quickly delivers the final attack and defeats Heath.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 8, pages 3-19 Asta faints as soon as Heath is defeated, but he immediately is awoken by an anti-bird, which follows him from the Magic Knights entrance exam. When Asta sees the anti-bird carries a stone, which belongs to the village's chief, he tries to have it returned but the villagers decides to give it to him. After that, Asta witnesses Heath commits suicide to protect his retainer's information, which deeply shocked him.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 9, pages 1-13 Asta later runs around with the anti-bird constantly pecks him while being followed by Noelle. He then has a chance meeting with Nick, the chief's grandson, to whom he gives words of encouragement.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 9, pages 15-19 Having returned to the headquarters, the three Knights report back to Yami whom praises them for their work. Yami then gives them their salary, which quickly excites Asta. Vanessa subsequently offers Asta and Noelle to go on a shopping trip to Kikka. As they arrive, Asta becomes excited with the new experience and wishes he could take the Hage villagers with him. After they are finished with their errands, Vanessa takes both of them to the castle town's black market, where Asta spots Magna at the casino.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 10, pages 1-9 Additionally, the young Knight encounters Sekke whom tries to flirt with Vanessa and Noelle. A conversation later, a thief snatches an old lady's bag, so Asta quickly chased and immobilized him before Sekke delivers the final strike. Unfortunately, Sekke finds himself paralyzed and attempts to give his final words, but Asta quickly stopped and motivated him before Sekke learns from Vanessa that he is fine. Asta returns the bag to the old lady and leaves with his squadmates.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 10, pages 11-17 Sometime later, Yami informs Asta and the other Black Bull members about the appearance of a new dungeon. The Black Bull captan then explains that the Magic Emperor has requested Asta to explore it, which quickly excites the latter, even though he knows nothing about dungeons. He then travels to the dungeon, which is located at the edge of the Kingdom, along with Noelle and Luck Voltia. As they enter, Asta argues with Noelle about the name of the anti-bird. The arguments settles immediately after Luck suggests the name for it. Immediately after, Asta drops their source of light, which caused them to walk in the dark before they reach the inner-side of the dungeon.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 11, pages 3-9 Asta then accidentally activates a trap when he whines about his inability to sense mana within the dungeon, but he is able to easily handle it. Asta and Noelle, however, face against numerous other traps, as Luck playfully activated all of them before he leaves them on their own. Another trap quickly emerges and immobilizes Asta. However, Yuno arrives at the scene and effortlessly saves him.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 11, pages 9-19 Asta and Yuno's reunion is quickly being set aside when Yuno's senior, Klaus Lunette, begins a conversation with the Black Bull members where he believes that saving them is unnecessary. Asta and Klaus then start a series of arguments with Noelle and her cousin, Mimosa Vermilion, on their respective sides. At the end, Asta is unable to give an answer when Klaus asks them the whereabout of Luck and the arguments begins to move towards the reputation of their captains. As the Golden Dawn members leave to conquer the dungeon, Asta and Noelle also begin their search for the center of the dungeon. Noelle starts to question their searching method, because none of them possesses a magic that could help them. Moments later, Asta sees Nero takes off and points them to a tunnel.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 12, pages 4-14 They decide to follow Nero's guidance, but left stranded in an area with a gravitational anomaly where Asta finds a treasure chest with living organs inside it.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 13, pages 6-7 They continue in their search for the center of the dungeon when Asta suddenly stops after he heard a peculiar noise. Noelle infers the possibility of it being the sound from Luck's fight. Asta quickly suggests that they assist him, but Noelle argues by saying that their current priority is to conquer the dungeon.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 14, pages 11-12 However, Asta decides to help Luck and manages to negate a spell that is about to kill the latter. When Luck's opponent, Lotus Whomalt, asks for Asta's identity, the latter simply says that he is Luck's comrade.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 14, pages 15-19 In contrast, Luck refuses Asta's help and charges towards the opponent. However, when Lotus is about to counterattack him, Asta interferes as he ignores Luck's request. Luck finally agrees to fight the Diamond Kingdom's mage together, but the opponent immediately traps them within a shroud of thick smokes.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 15, pages 1-8 Asta tries to cut the smoke multiple times, but he quickly grows anxious due to its unlimited amount. As soon as Luck notices something after he remarked their opponent's sensory ability, he launches a barrage of lightning-based spell attacks to guide Lotus at a certain direction while Noelle prepares to launch Asta towards him with her spell. Asta then delivers a wide swing at Lotus and the latter remarks that he had never encounter an opponent without magical power.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 15, pages 12-17 Lotus then escapes along with his injured subordinates and Asta fails to pursue him. Luck then suggests that they return to the main objective and head to the center of the dungeon.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 16, pages 2-3 Upon arriving, Asta quickly activates his magic and saves Yuno from an attack. He then starts arguing with Yuno about the latter's circumstances but decides to stop and joins the fight.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 16, pages 15-19 The fight begins with Mars creating multiple clone puppets with his magic. While Asta is able to easily destroy the puppet, the rest of the Black Bull and Golden Dawn members are stuck fighting against them. Mars tries to launch another attack after he recreates the sword that was destroyed by Asta, but the latter easily cuts it apart yet again. Asta then quickly dashes towards him and manages to break his armor and blow him away into the surrounding pool.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 17, pages 3-9 However, Mars quickly prepares his another attack by covering himself with an even larger armor. Mars' attack, through the said armor, is able to give Asta a significant damages but the latter is still able to hold it together while sharing his ambition to protect. Mars tries to ignore him and launches another attack, but Asta manages to break through it and render him unconscious.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 17, pages 11-19 After Klaus restrains Mars with his magic, the Clover Kingdom's Magic Knights are finally entering the center of the dungeon with Asta cutting down the door to the treasury. They are immediately in awe with the sight of treasures stored behind the said door. Asta quickly dashes in and starts tinkering with various magic tools within.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 18, pages 1-6 Until Nero forcefully lead him to a wall with a similar locking mechanism as the treasury door, albeit smaller, attached on it. Nero then starts pecking on his head when Asta expresses his lack of understanding of Nero's hints. Suddenly, Mars barges into the treasury and manages to land a critical damage on Noelle.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 18, pages 8-10Black Clover Manga: Chapter 18, pages 14-15 As soon as Asta sees it, he immediately charges towards the Diamond Kingdom's mage but is easily overpowered by Mars' new fighting strategy. The latter also manages to send Asta flying through the wall that Nero was showing him. Feeling helpless and unable to find any solutions to counter Mars, Asta sees Nero flying pass him and further into the hidden room behind the wall. When Asta turns his head, he sees Nero landing on top of a sword covered in dirt.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 18, pages 15-19 Asta quickly grabs the sword and manage to save both Mimosa and Noelle just in time from Mars' incoming attacks.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 19, page 2Black Clover Manga: Chapter 19, pages 12-13 He then rushes towards Mars and is able to land an attack but Mars' healing spell is preventing Asta from giving him a significant damage. Suddenly, Noelle finally regains her consciousness after Mars attacked her and immediately orders Asta to end the fight. Asta accepts her request and throws a slash to defend himself against Mars' incoming attacks. However, to his surprise, a stream of water is coming out of his sword as he neutralizes Mars' attacks.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 19, pages 14-19 The stream of water manages to hit Mars but Asta, unfortunately, is unable to completely stops Mars' previous attack as a blade is piercing his stomach. Asta then falls to the ground as he losses his consciousness.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 20, pages 2-7 After Yuno defeats Mars in an instant afterwards, Asta's newfound sword is suddenly entering his grimoire with unknown writings are appearing on its place.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 20, pages 16-18 Subsequently, the dungeon begins to collapse and the fainted Asta is immediately taken by Luck as Yuno prepares a vessel for them to escape. Before he completely losses his consciousness, Asta tries to reason with Klaus on taking Mars with them. Unfortunately, they fail to fulfil Asta's wish and head towards the exit.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 21, pages 2-5 As soon as they are outside, Asta is taken to a safer place for Mimosa to continue her healing process. The moment Asta awakes, Klaus quickly hugs him alongside Yuno as he acknowledges the two orphans.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 21, pages 16-19 After the mission, Asta falls asleep for a week before he is awaken and given an order to give his report regarding his mission to the Magic Knights headquarters. When he arrives with Noelle, the couple meet with Klaus, Mimosa and Yuno where all of them head to the designated venue together. As they arrive, the five of them are welcomed by the Magic Emperor, Julius Nova Chrono, himself as the latter then examines the magics that Asta and Yuno manage to take from the dungeon. Asta shows the Emperor the writings that appear on his grimoire while also presenting the sword that could be summoned from it. Subsequently, he asks the Emperor about the method they should use to become the Magic Emperor in which the latter gives them an interesting answer.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 22, pages 2-16 Asta, along with the others, are then invited by Julius to attend a War Merits Conferment Ceremony that honors Magic Knights with the best achievements.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 22, pages 17-19 As soon as the ceremony ends, Asta then attends a banquet in which he quickly enjoys the fine dishes served while ignoring the scrutiny by the honorary Magic Knights. However, once those Knights start insulting Klaus, Yuno and Mimosa, Asta begins to lose his composure. The latter reaches boiling point when Noelle is humiliated by her own siblings in which he then declares that he will silence all of them by becoming the Magic Emperor.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 23, pages 6-19 Asta's confrontation is not received well by the honorary Knights as Nebula Silva, Alecdra Sandler and Solido Silva tries to put him on his place. Using his anti magic, Asta manages to swiftly neutralize all of their attacks until Noselle Silva, captain of the Silver Eagle, decides to enter the fray. Noselle's intense burst of magical power reminds Asta of Yami's own burst of magical power during his entrance exam to the Magic Knights as it sends chills to his body.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 24, pages 6-14 Luckily, Fuego Leon Vermilion, captain of the Crimson Lion, stops Noselle from acting even further while his brother, Leopold Vermilion, declares Asta as his rival.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 24, pages 15-16 Not long after, someone enters the hall of the banquet and warns the Knights that the Royal Capital is under attack.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 24, pages 18-20 After the sudden announcement, Asta then joins his fellow Knights as they discuss their strategy for counterattacks. However, he immediately leaves them as he expresses that they are taking too long while the citizens are being attacked.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 25, pages 7-10 Not long after, Asta manages to find the perpetrator of the invasion, Rades, as he defeats all of his opponents along the way.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 25, pages 18-19 When he arrives, Asta immediately proclaims that he will protect everything that Rades wishes to destroy as he also manages to secure a little girl from the latter. Hearing Asta's determination, Rades summons more corpses to attack Asta but the latter is able to easily immobilize all of them. However, when Asta charges towards him, the latter summons a different and more powerful corpse that he called "Jimmy".Black Clover Manga: Chapter 26, pages 1-2Black Clover Manga: Chapter 26, pages 13-17 After "Jimmy" manages to scratch Asta on his face with one of his magical power bullets, Rades reveals that the bullets are composed of curse power as Asta begins to bleed from it. Rades then proceeds on ordering "Jimmy" to unleash a barrage of attacks on Asta but the latter is able to easily defend himself. Seeing this, Rades orders "Jimmy" to shift its attention on the little girl behind Asta. The latter immediately steps in front of her as he is forced into the defensive, trying to prevent any of the bullets on hitting her.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 27, pages 1-6 A bullet managed to scratch Asta on his side as he begins to bleed quite extensively. The said wound distorts Asta's concentration as several bullets are about to hit the little girl. Luckily, Noelle enters the fray and takes over the duty to protect the little girl. Asta immediately charges towards "Jimmy" but Rades summons a number of corpses to prevent his advancement. However, Asta is able to go past them as Leopold assists him by burning all of those summoned corpses. While having both swords at hands, Asta manages to take "Jimmy" down and challenges Rades for a fight.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 27, pages 11-19 Unfortunately, his opponent did not take his challenge and summons another corpse, "Alfred". Asta quickly struggles in the fight against "Alfred" as the corpse is constantly discharging lightning attacks and preventing him from closing the distance. As his wounds from his fight against "Jimmy" are getting worse, Asta is finally at the point where he is unable to evade "Alfred"'s attack. Luckily, Fuego Leon intercepted the attack by incinerating the said corpse before taking over the fight from Asta.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 30, pages 12-19 After hearing that Fuego Leon is acknowledging him, Asta tried to continue his fight before being stopped by the former.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 31, pages 2-4 The Crimson Lion's captain then asks Asta to watch and learn from his fight against Rades.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 31, page 11 Seeing a captain fighting in front of his eyes, Asta is quickly being amazed by Fuego Leon's charismatic act of intimidating his opponent while raising his allies' morale.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 31, pages 16-19 After the fight was over and Fuego Leon had restrained Rades, Asta begins to talk to the latter about his approach of getting acknowledgement over his talents.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 32, page 7 A moment later, Asta started hearing a feint voice coming from Rades' direction before Fuego Leon is suddenly teleported away from them.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 32, pages 9-11 While Noelle is trying to locate the perpetrator, Asta quickly charges towards a pile of corpses and smashes it apart and sees Valtos, the spatial magic user, comes out of his hiding place. The latter then opens another portal in which sent back the lifeless body of Fuego Leon that quickly fills Asta with shock and anger.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 32, pages 13-19 While trying to push his confusion over Fuego Leon's defeat to the back of his head, Asta quickly prevents Rades from escaping by nullifying Valtos' spatial magic spell. He then managed to create a wound on Rades' face before engaging in a fist fight against him. However, reinforcements for Rades and Valtos arrive as they surround the Clover Kingdom's Knights. Seeing that they are at a disadvantage, Asta nullifies the curse power that has been deteriorating his wounds and challenges his opponents in a fight as he tries to overcome the adversity.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 33, page 1Black Clover Manga: Chapter 33, pages 6-19 The fight begins with the five mages launch a simultaneous attacks towards Asta whom manage to deflect them all. However, the mages easily neutralize the deflected attacks. The young Knight then continues his ferocious assaults on his opponents alongside Leopold. In the middle of the fight, Noelle tries to protect them with a barrier spell, but one of the mages is able to easily neutralize it. As they try to take advantage of the situation, Asta and Leopold charge towards one of the mages as Noelle's barrier is disappearing. However, their attempt to attack fail as the said mage launches several attacks, which cause critical damages on the both of them.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 34, pages 1-10 The said attacks render Asta unconscious as he remains on the ground. The mages then try to kill both Asta and Leopold but the remaining Knights whom were sent away by Valtos, return and intercept the attack. The mages who identified themselves as members of the White Night Eye, escape while also taking Asta along with them.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 34, pages 17-19 When Asta regains his consciousness, they have already arrive at the White Night Eye's hideout. The young Knight remains helpless as he is trapped within Sally's magic spell, a mage who eagers to dissect him and his grimoire. When they finally enter the hideout, Julius reveals himself and swiftly defeats three of the mages while restraining the rest of the White Night Eye's mages. Asta finally breaks free of Sally's spell after the said mage is restrained. He then can only sit in amazement and fear after seeing the feats, which were done by the man he needs to surpass in order to become the Magic Emperor.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 35, pages 8-19 After seeing Julius' power firsthand, Asta's feet become numb as he forces himself to standup after the Magic Emperor lent his hand. Not long after, while Julius questions the White Night Eye members about a sephirot in their hideout, a bright light manifest and prevents Asta from seeing the culprit. When it recedes, Asta realizes that the rogue mages have gone, but Julius is able to secure one of them. Asta is then taken back to the Royal Capital by Julius after the latter received an update from Marx, one of his aides.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 36, pages 2-9 Once they arrive, Asta is greeted by Noelle, Klaus, Mimosa and Nero whom are very relieved when they see the young Knight.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 36, pages 11-12 Asta then remains with his fellow Knights as Julius addresses them in regards to the conflict with the White Night Eye. When Noselle decides to leave as soon as the Emperor is done, Asta expresses his confusion over the Silver Eagle captain's lack of camaraderie. Not long after, Leopold comes out of the medical ward and vows to become the next Magic Emperor in which Asta accepts him as one of his rivals. He then asks Leopold to properly introduces himself to him.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 36, pages 15-19 References Category:Subpages